Akito's Bird
by AnimeObsessedKitty
Summary: Have you ever wondered the story behind the bird Akito has in the story? This is how Akito acquired that bird. Sorry, I'm horrible at summary's. Please read.


**A/N: Nya! Hello! This is our first fanfiction so please enjoy, and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't be to harsh! Nya!**

**_We will do a sequel if anyone requests it. Please enjoy. Hmph, happy?_  
**

**Nya! Yep! Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket, which is very unfortunate. Oh well, I'm content with writing fanfiction! Nya!  
**

* * *

Ebony looked at herself in the mirror. Her straight black hair fell to her lower back, blending with her raven black knee length strapless dress and complementing her unearthly pale skin. Her complexion was flawless and always had been, and she knew fully well that she had a body to die for, but she knew the feature that made everyone shy away and eye her distrustfully. She winced as huge raven wings emerged from her back, both a metre long in length and width. This is what everyone is so afraid of. This curse of hers passed down though her family. The curse that allowed her to turn into any bird for any length of time, as well as grow wings at will, at the price of shortening her lifespan by half and with the side effect of having to serve anyone who was clever enough to catch them. She closed her eyes as the wings painfully melted into her shoulder blades. Then she retrieved her bag and proceeded to go to school.

Ebony's POV

As I slowly walked to school, I saw Tohru and Yuki walking to school together, with Kyo trailing slightly behind. Tohru was laughing and acting as usual, while Yuki was displaying the kind of emotion he never shows at school. And Kyo was complaining about something or other. _Strange, _I thought, and then disregarded it. Uo and Hana didn't need to know this, as everyone has their own little secret. Even I had more than my fair share of secrets. Tohru would tell them when she's ready. The funny thing was, even though she's done so much for me, I didn't feel the least bit bad about spying on my best friend for Akito. I smiled as I remembered the day…

Flashback

_I was flying as a raven, my favourite bird form, without a care in the world where I was going. I was ecstatic that I had survived until high school. It meant that if I was lucky, my curse will allow me to reach adulthood, where on my 21__st__ birthday I would be presented the chance to be rid of my curse and live the life fate intended me to have. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't watch where I was flying and flew straight into a net. Before I knew it I was entangled in the mesh of the net and was being pulled down to be face to face with the head of the Sohma family, Akito. Of corse, I struggled to get free, until Akito scolded, "Stop struggling!", and mumbled "idiotic bird" under her breath. Unaware that I could speak the human tongue I exclaimed, "Of course I'm not going to stop struggling if I do, then-!" an electric shock ran through my body, putting me in a sort of trance. "Of corse I shall, mistress," I said in my trance-like state, going limp in the net. Akito picked me up and thew me forcefully on the ground. I snapped out of my trance and said, "Hey, what was that f- oh, wow, I can talk in this form!" Akito yelled at me, "How do you know I'm a girl? Answer me!" Surprised, I said, "Wow, you're a girl? I would never have guessed!" Then the electric shock passed though me again, with the trance coming soon after. I said, "Mistress, I know you are a girl as it is written in the stone of fate, and it is there I go off, not appearances. Would you prefer I call you master instead?" Akito's eyes narrowed and she said, "A bird can't talk. Show me your true form." Still in the trance, I complied, turning into my human form in a flash and kneeling. Then I snapped out of my trance and cracked my neck. "Man, those electric shocks_ _HURT!" I complained, and then looked at Akito. "Since I'll be serving you for a while, until you dismiss me for good, and don't want any more shocks, what is your command, master? By the way, I'm Ebony Azure, at your service!" I said with a slight grin._

End Flashback

Still smiling, I ran up to Tohru to say hi. Even though the day is like any other, I had a feeling that somebody else would capture me soon, freeing me from Akito. But they would capture me in a different way. While Akito captured my body, they will capture my heart. I snuck a glance at Kyo, my smile growing.


End file.
